


Jednadvacet

by Hanetka



Series: Na co jsi myslel [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanetka/pseuds/Hanetka
Summary: Slovo překladatelky:A máme tu třetí střípek. A ačkoliv je to pořád NSFW, a to hodně, nebyla by to Chryse, aby nám text neopepřila jí vlastním a příznačným vtipem a špetkou počínajícího angstu. Ať se totiž snaží sebevíc, obyčejné PWP z ní prostě nevypadne – a klobouk dolů, jde na to zlehka, ale ještě se pánové budou kroutit! Tentokrát jsou to jen drobně naznačené nejistoty… Bude hůř.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twenty-One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596276) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



> Slovo autorky:  
> Na co jsi myslel, když ti bylo jednadvacet?

John si povzdechl a promnul si kořen nosu. Začínala ho bolet hlava. Bývala hudba na těchhle místech vždycky tak hlasitá, když byl mladý? Nejspíš ano. John se opřel o zeď a pak se zase s grimasou odtáhl, když se mu k čemusi přilepila košile. Pomyslel si, že je na tohle buď moc starý, nebo střízlivý; možná obojí.

Naproti tomu se Sherlock vedle něj zachvíval jako ohař, který mimo dohled větří lovnou zvěř. „Už by tady měla být,“ mumlal. Očima těkal po tanečním parketu ještě rychleji než světla stroboskopu, což rozhodně nepomáhalo Johnově hrozící bolesti hlavy. „Kdo při smyslech vybíral tuhle hudbu? To se nedá vydržet.“

„Možná by to bylo lepší, kdybychom si dali nějaký drink,“ navrhl John.

„Nepotřebuju drink, potřebuju to vyřešit. Je tu někde dealer, přímo tady, očividně dobře zavedený a s dobrou reputací;  a tamhleten muž vzal extra i pro svoje přátele, takže víš, že to je dobrá kvalita -“

„ _Ne!“_

„Jenom trochu. Pomůže mi to se soustředit.“ Sherlock se pokoušel vypadat prosebně, což Johna ponoukalo vysmát se mu do obličeje. Sherlock mohl úspěšně předstírat mimiku mnoha různých lidských výrazů, ale prosebný mezi ně nepatřil: jeho mrazivé oči a jako z ledu vyřezané rysy prostě odmítaly roztát.

„Rozhodně ne. Ježíši, Sherlocku. Řekni mi ještě jednou, jak ta dívka vypadá; nejspíš přišla, když jsi zíral na toho dealera, ty idiote.“

 Sherlock vzdal snahu vypadat jako imitace žalostného štěněte a zamračil se. „Samozřejmě, že nepřišla. Malá, světle hnědé vlasy, proříznutá pusa, ale já jsem ne -“

John neposlouchal; jen se snažil Sherlocka rozptýlit a najít zatím toho dealera sám, s vágní představou, že tomu chlápkovi skrytě naznačí, aby zmizel, dřív než ho odchytí Sherlock. Jak vůbec takový dealer vypadá? Při těch pitomých světlech těžko říct, všichni se pletli jeden přes druhého a mačkali se k sobě, jak by člověk mohl… a Johnovi v hlavě zablikala vzpomínka.

Zazubil se. „Hej,“ řekl a naklonil se, aby mohl mluvit Sherlockovi přímo do ucha. „Nikdy jsem ti neřekl tu dospělou fantazii, že ne? Tu, co jsem měl v jednadvaceti.“

 _Tohle_ rozhodně Sherlockovu pozornost od dealera odvedlo.  „Tvrdil jsi, že musím hádat,“ řekl vyčítavě.

„Tak hádej,“ vyzval ho John vesele. Ta otázka už na přetřes nepřišla, ačkoliv John věděl, že na ni Sherlock nezapomněl; jen ji vhodil jako penci do studny přání ve svém paláci myšlenek, odkud může příležitostně vytrysknout jako gejzír. Užili si ještě pár seancí s těmi elasťáky, než jak legíny, tak Sherlockův zadní stehenní sval padly za oběť nerozvážně zvolenému _grand jeté_. To byl konec baletních dobrodružství. „Dám ti nápovědu. Má to co dělat s místem, jako je tohle.“

 Sherlock znechuceně zvedl oči v sloup. „Sex na veřejnosti, vážně? Vím, že jsi říkal, že nemáš moc představivosti, ale -“

„Kdepak, ne na veřejnosti. Ve skutečnosti spíš přesně naopak.“

„V tanečním klubu, ale ne na veřejnosti,“ shrnul to Sherlock. Teď se soustředil a přimhouřil oči, jako by se jimi mohl propálit přímo do Johnovy lebky. „Když jsi byl mladý, ale ne moc mladý, na univerzitě…“

„Dost starý, abych poznal, že se mi líbí muži,“ řekl John, „ale ne dost starý, abych tímhle směrem už vykročil.“

Sherlockovi zaplálo v bledých očích. „Ne veřejný sex, _anonymní_ sex. Přišel jsi sám do podobného podniku, hledal jsi muže, kterého bys ulovil, někoho cizího, takže kdyby se ti to nelíbilo nebo líbilo až moc…“

„Nikdo, s kým jsem se znal, by na to nikdy nepřišel,“ dokončil John. Zadíval se na taneční parket a cítil nostalgii smíšenou s úlevou; možná mu nakonec nechybí být zase mladý. „Byl jsem moc velký posera, než abych se pokusil někoho oslovit. Co kdybych vybral špatně? Měl jsem tu fantazii, že sem přijdu a nějaký chlápek si mě všimne a prostě to _pozná_. Koupí mi drink, něco podnikne, nic příliš okatého, jen bude tak trochu neodbytný; tak, abych si mohl říct, víš, že jsem byl opilý a prostě se dal strhnout.  Bude přesně vědět, co chci.“ Trochu se zasmál, jak mu hlavou proběhla vzpomínka, a zadíval se zpátky na Sherlocka. „Škoda, žes to nebyl -“

A pak se zarazil, protože Sherlock zmizel.

„Ale ty šmejde,“ zamumlal John. Postavil se na špičky, vztekle se snažil protlačit mezi bandou mládeže, která se hnala na taneční parket, a snažil se zahlédnout Sherlockovu vyčnívající hlavu nebo malou hnědovlasou ženu nebo dealera, jestli dokáže přijít na to, kdo to je. Proč vlastně ze Sherlocka třeba jen na vteřinu spustil oči? U vchodu se tísnil malý dav; šel snad tudy ven? John vytáhl mobil z kapsy a zase ho tam vrátil. Sherlock by ho v tomhle mumraji nikdy neslyšel ani necítil. _Sakra._

Náhle se před ním zhmotnilo pivo, sklenice sevřená v bledých dlouhých prstech, které zasáhly Johnův klín Pavlovovým reflexem, ještě než jeho vědomá mysl zaregistrovala, že ta ruka je Sherlockova. „Vypadáš žíznivě,“ zaduněl Johnovi do ucha hluboký hlas.

Co to­ – _ach_. John vydechl, sáhl po sklenici a nechal prsty přejet po Sherlockových. Nešel za tou dívkou ani po drogách. Johnovi se podařilo mu účinně odvést pozornost, mnohem účinněji, než se odvažoval doufat. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl a nechal svůj hněv i obavy vyšumět. „Díky,“ řekl a dlouze se napil. Cítil, jak mu na boku zlehka přistála ruka, ale jinak Sherlock neudělal žádný pohyb, aby se Johna dotkl.

„Vidíš něco, co se ti líbí?“

„Mhm.“ John se znovu napil. Už jenom ta chuť v něm vzbuzovala příjemné šumění, vtáhla ho do toho pradávného rituálu flirtování a pronásledování, ačkoliv být lovnou zvěří, to nikdy dřív nebyla jeho role. Usrkl si, trochu se usmál a nechal Sherlocka na odpověď čekat. „Možná.“

„Vypadáš jako někdo, kdo má cit pro muziku.“ Hlas v jeho uchu byl posazený tak, aby byl v tom hluku sotva slyšet, takže ho mohl zaslechnout jenom John; mohl by přísahat, že doopravdy cítí ty vibrace až v palcích na nohou. „Máš chuť si zatančit?“

„Ještě jsem se nerozhodl.“ John ucouvl a otřel se o Sherlocka, který stál půl kroku za ním. „Vlastně jsem ještě nikdy netancoval s mužem.“

„Mohl bych ti ukázat, jak na to,“ vydechl Sherlock. „Jsem velmi dobrý tanečník.“ Jak to říkal, trochu se pohupoval, zlehka houpal i Johnem, ale pořád se ještě nepokusil si ho přitáhnout blíž.

„Vsadím se, že jo,“ odpověděl John. Ještě se napil a zase ucouvl, takže se teď k sobě tiskli a pohybovali se jako jeden. Cítil na bedrech Sherlockovu erekci a taky nával horka, který neměl s přeplněným klubem nic společného. Možná mu to přece jen _chybělo_. Pohupovali se spolu, ne tak docela tančili, ne tak docela se o sebe třeli. Sherlockovy prsty na Johnově boku jako by žhnuly a od nich mu pronikalo do dolní části trupu příjemné brnění. Penis měl nalitý a těžký.

O ucho mu zavadily Sherlockovy rty. „Myslím, že spolu bychom byli _hodně_ dobří,“ řekl, sklouzl rukou dopředu a roztáhl prsty Johnovi na břiše. Tohle bylo – sakra, v žádném případě to nemělo být tak žhavé, vždyť se ani nedotýkal ničeho erotogenního, ta velká ruka rozprostřená mezi Johnovým hrudníkem a penisem si ho jen přitahovala dozadu, aby se otíral o Sherlockovu erekci, ale _kurva,_ Johnovi změkla a povolila kolena a v kalhotách mu tepalo, až to bolelo. Kdyby už nepozbyl koordinace, napadlo Johna, serval by si džíny a škemral by, aby ho Sherlock ošukal ohnutého přes bar přímo tam, před zraky davu. „Nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli bys mě nechal vést,“ mumlal Sherlock a přejel špičkou jazyka Johnovi po ušním boltci. Johnovi by kolena už vážně vypověděla službu, kdyby ho Sherlock prakticky nedržel zpříma. „Ale myslím, že nechal, že ano?“

Johnovo skutečné poprvé s mužem vůbec nebylo takovéhle – zadní ložnice, hubený kluk se severským přízvukem, skoro stejně nervózní jako John, oba tak opilí, že si sotva zvládli sundat šaty – ale bylo to znepokojivě blízko té dávné fantazii. V ústech mu vyschlo a zvedl ruku, aby se ještě napil, ale ke svému úžasu zjistil, že sklenice je skoro prázdná. „Vzhledem k tomu, že znáš kroky, tak jo,“ souhlasil a přitiskl se zadkem dozadu, aby se o Sherlocka ještě naposledy otřel, a pak se otočil –

\- právě včas, aby viděl, jak Sherlockovi zaplálo v očích. „Tam!“ vykřikl s pohledem upřeným kamsi nad Johnovu hlavu, a pak už John klopýtal do prázdna, odkud se Sherlock vypařil, aby se vrhl po malé ženě se světlehnědými vlasy, která právě mizela ze dveří.

***

Na někoho tak malého byla ta dívka překvapivě rychlá – zvláště s ohledem na její deseticentimetrové podpatky – a honička trvala mnohem déle, než John čekal. Nakonec Sherlock vběhl do jakési uličky, přimáčkl Johna zády ke zdi vedle dveří do kuchyně hlučné thajské restaurace a hladce chytil dívku za límec bundy, když tamtudy vystartovala ven.

„ _Kreténe_ ,“ křičela, svíjela se a snažila se ze své kožené bundičky vyvléknout. Jak tak Sherlockovi, který ji snadno držel ve vzduchu s nohama kousek nad chodníkem, visela v ruce, syčela a prskala, nejvíc připomínala divokou vzteklou kočku.

„Přestaň s tím,“ okřikl ji Sherlock podrážděně, když se jí podařilo nakopnout ho jehlovým podpatkem. „Johne, máš v plánu být nějak nápomocný? Dej jí pouta!“

John zadržoval smích dost dlouho, než našel v Sherlockově kapse želízka a spoutal jimi té holce ruce za zády, což ji ponechalo lapenou v té bundě. Pak se chopil nevyhnutelného úkolu zavolat Lestradovi.

„Promiň, ještě jednou?“ řekl Lestrade zmateně. John dokonce slyšel u něj v pozadí hrát televizi. „Koho že chytil? O jakém případu to mluvíme?“

„No, on to ještě není případ, přesně vzato, byl to soukromý klient,“ prohlásil John.

„Ty seš fakt hajzl,“ řekla dívka vztekle Sherlockovi. „Ani jsem si ještě nedala drink a zrovna jsem za něj zaplatila. A neměla jsem nic k jídlu. Víš, že mně nic nedaj až do rána.“

„Ale hovno,“ řekl Lestrade. „Chystá se dělat potíže, nebo můžu prostě poslat dva konstábly, aby ji vyzvedli?“

John se na děvče podíval. „Když tě vezmeme něco zakousnout, zatímco budeme čekat na policii, půjdeš pak klidně?“

Holka se přestala prát. „A pivko? Jo, tak dobře.“

„Nebude dělat potíže,“ řekl John do telefonu. „Ať si ji vyzvednou v…“ podíval se na Sherlocka. „Kde je tu nejbližší hospoda?“

Sherlock si připoutal děvče k zápěstí a tak šli. Vypadali směšně – vysoký nóbl Sherlock a jeho prťavé rande, které na sobě, zdá se, mělo víc kérek než oblečení. John se přifařil zezadu, aby si to vyfotil na mobil. Policie si dala načas, ale Johnovi to nevadilo: sám si dal pivo a něco na zub, zatímco ta dívka („Taf, ne _Tafline_ , kurva!“) schlamstla neuvěřitelné množství jídla a objasňovala detaily toho, co spáchala, Sherlockovi, který vypadal, že to na něj udělalo větší dojem, než by vzhledem k okolnostem mělo.

„No, tak pro dnešek máme úkoly napsané,“ zažertoval John, když si policie převzala svého vězně, a ometl si drobečky z klína. Opravdu doufal, že ji budou pořádně držet; nemyslel si, že by si uvědomovali, že ta holka dokáže být kluzká jako úhoř. Sherlock měl nejspíš stejnou starost, protože vyšel ze dveří hospody, aby bedlivě sledoval, jak Taf bezpečně zamykají do policejního auta. „Kam teď, domů?“

Sherlock se podíval přes rameno a povytáhl obočí. „Myslím, že mi dlužíš tanec.“

John se zazubil a cítil, jak se v něm znovu rozhořívá plamínek toho předchozího vzrušení. „Tak mě veď.“

Sherlock vyrazil na cestu, nakoukl do tří různých klubů, než konečně našel jeden, který vyhovoval jeho záhadným standardům, a zatáhl Johna dovnitř. John neměl ponětí, po čem se to vlastně díval, pokud to nebylo po tom nejnarvanějším možném místě – v klubu byla hlava na hlavě a John měl podezření, že Sherlock podstrčil úplatek vyhazovači, aby překročil požární předpisy. Sherlock se neobtěžoval probojovat si cestu k baru; jen popadl Johna za zápěstí a začal se proplétat davem směrem k tlačenici vlnící se na tanečním parketu. Než usoudil, že se dostali dost daleko, a v úzkém prostoru se otočil, John už se potil, přeřvané basy ozvučení mu duněly v uších a byl napůl osleplý mnohobarevnými záblesky světel.

John už netancoval věky, ale vždycky to miloval, a během pár minut se tomu úplně oddal; ta hudba, pohyby, Sherlockovo štíhlé tělo přitisknuté k jeho jako zrcadlo vlastních pohybů. Sherlockova dlaň mu opět přistála na boku, tentokrát pevněji, a Johnovy svaly se zatnuly skoro samy od sebe. Sherlock mu rukou vklouzl kolem pasu a přitáhl si ho. K sobě, od sebe, k sobě, od sebe; John cítil, jak mu dunivý rytmus hudby tepe přímo v penisu, a prostě _chtěl_. V duze, blýskající ze stroboskopu, byl Sherlock prchavý, mihotavý; svádivý tlak na jeho rozkroku a zase byl pryč. John ho nedokázal udržet.

Tančili dál, dokud John nezakopl o kohosi, kdo stál nehnutě, a neuvědomil si, že se dostali na druhý konec sálu. Sherlock ho vzal za ruku a zatáhl ho do matně osvětlené chodby, kolem toalet k neoznačeným dveřím. Klekl si a řekl: „Dávej pozor.“

„Jak víš, že -“

„Manažer klubu je dnes večer pryč, to je zřejmé, to proto jsem vybral tenhle.“

John se otočil a opřel se o zeď, zrovna když do chodby vtrhl houf vřískajících holek, které se potřebovaly dostat na ‚dámy‘. Snažil se vypadat nenuceně, jako by jen na někoho čekal, a doufal, že zastínil Sherlocka z výhledu. Ze záchodu se vypotácel nějaký muž, vykročil k Johnovi, pak zamumlal „kurva“ a odvrávoral směrem k baru.

John úlevou vydechl a ucítil závan vzduchu, jak se mu za zády otevřely dveře. Otočil se a široce se usmál. „Dobrá práce.“

Sherlock už byl na nohou. Schoval paklíče, znovu chytil Johna za ruku a zatáhl ho do místnosti. John nakrátko zahlédl stůl a spisovou skříň, než se dveře zavřely a ponechaly je v úplné temnotě. John nahmatal zeď za sebou a přemýšlel, jestli je tam někde vypínač. Sáhl po Sherlockovi, ale našel jen vzduch. „Sherlocku -“

John ve tmě najednou ucítil Sherlockovy prsty na ústech. „Myslíš, že tvoji přátelé vědí, že jsi tady?“ Jeho šepot zněl Johnovi v uších hlasitě. Pořád cítil, jak mu bije srdce, rytmus hudby, doléhající sem zvenku, ale z náhlého ticha té maličké kanceláře mu zvonilo v uších. Sherlockovy prsty o Johnovy rty jenom zavadily a přejely mu po tváři. „Viděli, že jsi odcházel s mužem?“

John otočil hlavu, snažil se polapit Sherlockova ústa, ale Sherlock nic takového nedopustil. Přiblížil se k Johnovu uchu. „Co by si pomysleli, kdyby to věděli,“ mumlal tichounce. „Co když tě budou hledat a přijdou sem?“

John ucítil, jak se mu sevřely vnitřnosti, napůl strachem, napůl vzrušením. Znovu se pokusil otočit tvář k Sherlockovi, ale ve tmě ho nedokázal zahlédnout. Sherlock mu palcem přejel po spodním rtu. „Je tady taková tma. Mohl bys _předstírat_. Mohl by sis tady potmě říkat, že jsem žena, ale já tě nenechám.“ Otřel se tváří o Johnovu, drsně ho poškrábal rostoucím strništěm a John se nadechl jeho vůně: holicí pěna, pot, kolínská, všechno mužské. Sherlock se nad ním ve tmě tyčil, tiskl ho ke zdi, aniž by se ho doopravdy dotkl. Jeho prsty přejížděly Johnovi po rtech v doteku tak lehkém, že ho sotva cítil. „Nenechám tě zapomenout.“

Johnovi vyschlo v ústech. „Nechci zapomenout.“ Trochu vystrčil jazyk, olízl se a snažil se zachytit Sherlockovy prsty, které se mu vznášely nad rty, jakoby naznačovaly polibek. Podařilo se mu špičku jednoho chytit a Sherlock ztuhl, pak vklouzl jen konečky dvou prstů Johnovi do úst, ne dost, aby je mohl sát. Přesto to zkusil a Sherlock ty špičky přitiskl Johnovi ke rtům. John slyšel v uchu Sherlockův dech, lehounký dotek, ale pak byl najednou pryč. Zadržel vlastní dech a ucítil to nejlehčí polechtání rtů na čelisti. Vnímal, jak se Sherlock pohybuje, jeho čelo se dotklo Johnova a zase zmizelo, nosy se otřely, a pořád ty prsty, svádějící Johnova ústa.

Najednou už John nemohl vydržet dál čekat. Popadl Sherlocka za zátylek a snažil se ho stáhnout k sobě dolů, ale Sherlock se vzepřel a držel ústa jen pár centimetrů od Johnových. „Jsi si jistý, že tohle chceš? _Líbat se?_ Bude trochu těžké předstírat, že je to jen špetka opilecké legrace, jestli se budeš líbat.“

„Sklapni,“ zavrčel John a pak už byla Sherlockova ústa na jeho, horká a tvrdá a hltavá, jazyk vtrhl dovnitř, dobýval a pustošil. Bylo to, jako by ho smetla přílivová vlna. Jediné, co John zvládl, bylo držet s hlavou zakloněnou vzad a otevřít pro ten vpád ústa.

S dalším z těch strachem či vzrušením způsobených sevření v podbřišku ho napadlo, že nikdy nebyl takhle pasivní. John byl pozorný, jemný milenec, vnímavý ke svému partnerovi a nikdy nepoužil sílu, pokud nebyla žádaná, ale nemohl si vzpomenout na chvíli, kdy by neměl nad vším pevnou kontrolu. Dokonce i tehdy poprvé, když neměl ponětí, co vlastně dělá. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že by něco takového chtěl. Ale Sherlock měl pravdu: dovolit, aby kontrolu převzal někdo jiný, četl mu v mysli a touhách – to byla část té fantazie a vůbec ne nepodstatná.

Sherlock tvrdě svíral Johnovu čelist, ale nedotýkal se ho nikde jinde; byl to John, kdo zaťal prsty Sherlockovi do vlasů a snažil se vzepřít o zeď a vyklenout k němu vzhůru. Sherlock přerušil polibek a znovu škrábavě přejel Johnovi po tváři cestou zpátky k jeho uchu. Trochu se odtáhl a John se snažil ho následovat, jako by ho přitahoval magnet, ale Sherlock položil Johnovi špičky prstů na rameno a zatlačil ho zpátky. John ucítil, jak se o něj otřel rukáv a uvědomil si, že Sherlock se opřel druhou rukou o zeď a částečně ho tam přišpendlil.

„Jen trocha líbání,“ vydechl mu Sherlock do ucha. „Jenom žert, možná prohraná sázka. Pořád si to ještě můžeš vykládat jinak. Ale jestli se tě dotknu…“ Prsty, které Johna tlačily vzad, mu přejely po hrudníku, zavadily o bradavky a zastavily kousek od jeho kalhot. „…jestli se tě dotknu, nebude cesty zpátky. Už nikdy nebudeš schopný o sobě říct, že jsi hetero.“ Jeho ruka se letmo dotkla boule, která napínala Johnovy džíny, a usadila se na jeho boku, stejně zlehka, jako už o něco dříve toho večera. „Ne, jakmile o to budeš škemrat. Už nikdy nebudeš _chtít_ o sobě říct, že jsi hetero. Ne potom, co jsi měl mě.“ Jeho ruka – jeho dlouhá, štíhlá ruka, o tolik větší než Johnova – se roztáhla doširoka, takže palcem těsně zavadila o bok Johnovy tepající erekce. John cítil jeho dech na uchu, horký a těžký. „Cítíš, o kolik větší je moje ruka než tvá? Než ženská? Dovedeš si představit, jaký to bude pocit, mít ji ovinutou kolem sebe? Vím, kde se tě dotknout. Vím, co dělat. Žena by to nikdy nevěděla, ne tak, jako já. Vím, jak tě donutit _křičet_.“

Ježíši. John nemohl popadnout dech a točila se mu hlava. Sherlockův tichý slib mu vysál všechen vzduch z plic. Boky mu v zoufalém pokusu o kontakt vyrazily vpřed o své vůli, ale Sherlockova ruka ho pevně držela u zdi, třebaže jeho palec pokračoval ve svém pomalém mučivém klouzání. „Chci to,“ vypravil ze sebe John. Vlastní hlas mu připadal oproti Sherlockovu hedvábnému šepotu hlasitý a jako struhadlo. „Chci, aby ses mě dotkl.“

„Chceš?“ Ten palec teď přejel dolů po celé délce, jen o milimetr příliš vlevo, _sakra_ , a zase zpátky. „Jsi si jistý? Já nevím. Mohl by sis to rozmyslet. Utéct zpátky za svými kamarády, jakmile ti rozepnu kalhoty, a předstírat, že se to nikdy nestalo.“ A zase dolů. Ten pohyb tiskl Johnovi džíny k penisu v trýznivém dráždění, ze kterého přicházel o rozum – v tuhle chvíli už mu bylo jedno, jestli to každý jednotlivý homofobní troglodyt, kterého kdy potkal, uvidí na YouTube; rozhodně exploduje, jestli mu Sherlock tu ruku neposune na penis.

„Ty víš, že to chci. Víš, co chci.“

John na tváři cítil, jak se Sherlockovi ústa zkroutila v úsměvu. „Popros o to.“

„Prosím,“ řekl John spěšně. „Prosím, prosím, dotkni se mě, potřebuju to, potřebuju tebe, potřebuju, abys -“ Sherlockovy hbité prsty mu rozepnuly knoflík džínů a zip měly dole, než si stačil uvědomit, že se to děje. „Och Bože, prosím, ano.“

Sherlock vklouzl rukou Johnovi do kalhot a dlaní objal tvrdou délku jeho erekce přes bavlnu spodků. „Líbí se ti moje ruce, že ano? Všiml jsem si, jak se na ně díváš. Líbí se ti i moje pusa, ale tu nedostaneš. Potmě je příliš snadné předstírat – mohl bych být kdokoliv, kdybych byl na kolenou. Ale takhle ne.“ Znovu se otřel tváří o Johnovu a připomněl mu svoji výšku, sílu, všechno, co na něm bylo mužské.

„Tohle – to je skvělé,“ zajíkal se John. Sherlock ho držel v dlani a teď maličko stiskl, a John věděl, dokonale dobře věděl, že schválně nestiskl dost; jen se pokoušel Johna ještě víc přivést k šílenství oslepujícím stravujícím chtíčem. „Tvoji ruku – prosím -“ zoufale sáhl dolů a vytáhl si penis ven. V duchu přímo živě viděl Sherlockův úšklebek, ale bylo mu to úplně fuk.

„Na tohle jsi čekal už tak dlouho, že ano?“ šeptal Sherlock. Přejel jedním štíhlým prstem po Johnově erekci a Johnovi zaduněla hlava vzadu o zeď a každičký nerv v jeho těle se napjal směrem k tomu jedinému zmučenému místu.  „Všichni ti kluci, na které sis zakázal myslet. Všechna ta pevná těla, na která jsi myslel jen v noci, když bylo všude zhasnuto.“ Konečně, _konečně_ ovinul ruku kolem Johna, stáhl mu ustupující předkožku úplně dolů a přejel palcem po uzdičce tak, že Johnovy boky vystřelily vpřed úplně samy od sebe. „Myslel jsi i na ty další věci, že ano?“ vydechl Sherlock Johnovi přímo do ucha. „Věci, které jsi nedokázal přiznat ani sám sobě. Myslel jsi na to, jak mi budeš kouřit ptáka, že? Myslel jsi na to, jak budeme _šoustat_.“

Sherlockův obvyklý slovník tíhl k přísně věcnému s občasnými rozkošnými eufemismy, takže slyšet ho mluvit sprostě Johna vždycky rozpálilo, ale slyšet ho teď říct _šoustat_ tím hlasem, to mu sevřelo vnitřnosti jako ve ždímačce. Zvládl alespoň otočit hlavu a zmocnit se znovu Sherlockových úst, pustil se zdi na dost dlouho, aby ho popadl za zátylek a tvrdě k sobě přirazil jeho rty. „Jo, myslel,“ vypravil ze sebe, když se musel nadechnout. „Myslel jsem na to, na všechno.“

Sherlock nenechal tenhle střípek neposlušnosti nepotrestán. Přisál se rty Johnovi ke krku a kousl ho, vůbec ne jemně, a v tutéž chvíli vklouzl Johnovi rukou do kalhot dolů a dozadu a zatlačil na hráz, až John uviděl hvězdičky. Volnou rukou vzal do dlaně jednu Johnovu půlku a zmáčkl. Nechal mu krk být, přelétl mu jazykem po ušním boltci a řekl mu přímo do ucha: _„Na mě. Jak budu šoustat. Tebe.“_ A vlastní erekcí drtil Johnovi bok.

Johnovi se znovu sevřel podbřišek, ale to jen přiživilo jeho vzrušení. Nemyslel si, že by něco takového bylo tehdy kdysi součástí jeho fantazií – kdyby to tehdy ten kluk navrhl, John by utíkal na míle daleko – ale kdyby se _tohle_ doopravdy přihodilo? Kdyby tenhle napůl neviditelný imaginární milenec přišel, aby Johna rozebral na kousky a řekl mu, že to chce? Padl by na kolena a škemral by o to. Roztáhl nohy, skoro aniž by si to uvědomil. „Jo,“ řekl chraplavě.

John znovu ucítil na tváři, jak se Sherlock usmívá, a dokázal si ho představit, ten jeho široký dravý úsměv, ale Sherlockova ruka mu vyklouzla z kalhot a zamířila k jeho obličeji. „Těším se na to,“ řekl. „A teď olíznout.“

John udělal, co mohl nejvíc, zajel jazykem mezi každý prst, vsál si Sherlockův palec lascivně do úst a získal nemalou satisfakci, když mu Sherlock v podstatě ojížděl bok, než se konečně odtáhl. Oba teď ztěžka dýchali, ale v Sherlockových pohybech nebyl žádný spěch. Sáhl dolů a obalil pěst kolem Johnova rozbolavělého penisu, jen o vlásek trochu moc pevně. „Bože,“ zajíkl se John a Sherlock mu sjel tím pevným úchopem dolů ke kořenu a zase zpátky, tak pomalu, tak těsně – mělo to bolet, mělo to být k nevydržení pomalu, ale Sherlock u vrcholu otočil zápěstím a Johnovi se podlomila kolena. Šmátral potmě po Sherlockově paži a zavěsil se mu jednou rukou do ramene, napůl se vzepřel druhou o zeď a Sherlock mu ho nelítostně honil; série rychlých tahů, které stahovaly Johnovy koule nahoru, a pak dlouhý, dokonalý skluz až přes žalud. Znovu, znovu, znovu. Johnovi se točila hlava, už si ani nebyl jistý, jestli má oči otevřené nebo zavřené; po okrajích zorného pole mu tančily jiskřičky. Zase a zase ho Sherlock přiváděl na pokraj orgasmu a pak ho zase pevným stiskem a zpomalením stahoval zpátky.

John už by škemral, jen kdyby dokázal zformovat nějaká slova. Až sem cítil rytmus hudby, jak mu duní podlahou do nohou, a zdálo se, že je v souladu s jeho srdečním tepem a vibruje každým vláknem jeho těla. Balancoval na kraji srázu tak dlouho, že už to bolelo. Sherlock znovu zpomalil pěst, ale tentokrát přejel palcem po uzdičce, stejně jako na začátku, a poslal tím žhavý blesk elektřiny Johnovi přímo skrz klín. „Kurva,“ zalapal po dechu. „Udělej to, hned teď, prosím, _kurva_.“

„Jsem dobrý?“ zeptal se Sherlock, všechnu samolibost světa v hlase.

„Nejlepší – _kurva_!“ Sherlock mu sjel znovu dlaní dolů a nahoru, zakroužil, pohladil palcem; ach Bože, John se buď udělá, nebo to bude jeho smrt; kolísal na ostří nože hypersenzitivity, ale Sherlock pokračoval, zvýšil rychlost a tentokrát nezpomalil a John cítil vlnu orgasmu jako elektrický šok, který projel každým nervem v jeho těle od pasu dolů. Zatnul zuby, aby zase nevykřikl, hrůzou bez sebe, že by to Sherlocka přimělo znovu zpomalit, ale když ho to zasáhlo plnou silou, úplně ztratil kontrolu a vyvrcholil s křikem hodným šílence.

Sherlock z něj vyždímal i poslední kapku, a když to Johnova kolena vzdala, pomohl mu složit se na podlahu.  „Bože, na tohle už jsem moc starý,“ vypravil ze sebe nakonec John, když popadl dech. „Nemůžu se už udělat tak tvrdě, Sherlocku. Způsobíš mi srdeční infarkt.“

„Ale co, vedl sis dobře,“ opáčil Sherlock bezstarostně. Podle toho, odkud se ozýval jeho hlas, opíral se o zeď vedle Johna.

„Hej, pojď sem, nech mě -“ natáhl se po něm John naslepo, ale Sherlock mu odstrčil ruce.

„Ne, to je dobré, ještě toho máme moc před sebou. Zítra budeme předstírat, že je to poprvé, co ho budeš někomu kouřit, a já se hodlám udělat tak, že toho budou _kbelíky_.“

Sherlock tohle příležitostně dělal – prohlašoval, že po odkladu bude orgasmus intenzivnější – a tak to John nechal plavat, ale pocítil píchnutí obav. Možná to bylo tou intenzitou a jednostranností zážitku, dezorientujícím pocitem zranitelnosti; zdálo se mu, jako by ho Sherlock otevřel jako zajímavou mrtvolu a našel věci, o kterých John ani nevěděl, že tam jsou. Možná se i obával, že se to Sherlockovi zalíbí, že se mu zalíbí mít navrch, že se mu kontrola zalíbí víc než rozkoš, kterou by mu mohl John dát. A to bylo cosi, co se dotklo Johnova nejhlubšího strachu, že? Toho, o kterém si nikdy nedovolil přemýšlet, který zastrčil hluboko dolů mimo dohled už od jejich první společné noci – ne, od jejich prvního setkání. Sally Donovanová ho tehdy varovala: jednoho dne se Sherlock začne nudit.

„Takže,“ řekl John zlehka, když si najednou uvědomil, že tam jen mlčky sedí. „Dělávals to hodně, co?“

„Hmm?“

„Lovil muže v barech. Tahal je do temných koutů a tam je….“

„No jo, spousty. Ale už je to dlouho,“ dodal Sherlock rychle, jako by to starostlivý John mohl odsoudit. „Ty taky, očividně.“

„Jo, jasně, jakmile jsem si vytáhl hlavu ze zadku,“ přiznal John. „Ale nic takového jako tohle a ne poprvé.  Ta fantazie zůstala fantazií. Moje opravdové poprvé bylo s klukem mladším než já, zrovna přišel na vejšku.“ Jmenoval se Jamie, upamatoval se John, kterého náhle zalila vlna láskyplné nostalgie; velké modré oči, štíhlý, drobný a jemný. „Bože, byli jsme tak nervózní. Skoro tak nervózní, jako moje poprvé s holkou, a mnohem víc opilí.“ Sherlock se vedle něj zavrtěl a John se zeptal: „A co ty? Jaké bylo tvoje poprvé?“

„Nemám ponětí,“ řekl Sherlock lhostejně. John uslyšel, že vstává. „Buď jsem byl sjetý, nebo jsem to vymazal. Jdeme?“

„Jo, jasně.“ John se pokusil vyškrábat na nohy, ale Sherlock ho bez sebemenšího tápání chytil za ruku a lehce ho vytáhl nahoru. Johna napadlo, jestli snad nějak trénoval vidění potmě, nebo jestli prostě jen precizně vydedukoval, kde přesně John bude. „A příště je řada na tobě, to víš. Řekl jsem ti dvě svoje fantazie, tak mi teď musíš říct nějakou svou.“

Ozvalo se tiché zmáčknutí kliky. „Pořád musíš hádat,“ řekl Sherlock tím hedvábným vrněním, které přimělo Johnův vyčerpaný penis, aby v něm samo od sebe zacukalo, a pak se dveře otevřely a cokoliv se John chystal říct, se utopilo v hudbě.


End file.
